


Just Like Them

by Sam_Sandwich



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Original Work, Team Fortress 2, Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Light Angst, Other, Poetry, gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Sandwich/pseuds/Sam_Sandwich
Summary: So, around a year ago, give or take, I wrote some poetry for my partner, but I never shared it with anyone but a school led published book that no one bought, so I figured I'd post them here. I was very anxious at the time, so these were pretty angsty. Nowadays they come off more like the characters than anything resembling us. Anyways, here's some poetry loosely based on these ships I like.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Dan Dreiberg/Rorschach, Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Omens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatsacleverusername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsacleverusername/gifts).



Sometimes I wish you’d call me angel.  
I never thought myself holy before, but the way you call my name makes me feel like I’m falling from grace.  
Your arms both ripping me from heaven, and breaking my fall to hell

This halo gets so heavy darling,  
Weighed down with all my troubles  
Though in your arms: so perfectly and pleasantly warm,  
Like the fires of hell flickering just below us,  
I can feel you lift the ring of light over your own twisted horns

I fear you want to fly away,  
Your blackened wings coiled around you too tight for too long  
But I’m afraid my wings are stretched too thin for flying with you my dear

I fear the call of the wind and the open air is stronger than whatever luck led you to me  
I feel I need a miracle to keep you here, holding me so tight  
So please, call me angel  
Let me keep this little slice of fallen heaven selfishly to myself


	2. Medic

Holding your heart in my shaking hands,  
I wonder how a mad man like me,  
Could be trusted with such tenderness  
I know you haven’t a clean bill of mental health yourself,  
But even you must see that I can’t give you all that you want?  
I keep this selfishly to myself, keeping you to myself

The needle punctures your flesh so slowly, so gently,  
Though no matter how gentle I am, I still can’t miss your wince of pain  
It’s strange, with any other I’d revel in the discomfort of my patients  
But with you I can’t stand the thought of me causing you an ounce of pain

With every stitch I sew into your chest,  
I feel honored to be working on the beautiful tapestry that is your skin  
I’ve always taken pride in my work, but it’s nothing compared to whatever deity put you together  
I’m just glad I can repair you

When you’re broken and bloody on the battlefield, my legs have never run so fast  
Bad knee be damned, I’m going to heal you  
Sometimes I worry that I do more harm to you than good  
But when I see you admiring the carefully wrapped bandages around you I can tell you don’t see it that way


	3. Vigilante

The night wrapped around you like a cloak,  
The wind threatening to throw your hat off your head,  
Your mask, all swirling black and white, cast shadows of emotions over your still face,   
Your jaw set firm as you look out over the city you hold so much disdain for

Though if you hate it so much, why do you protect it like you do?  
Why do you protect me, a product of this concrete hell?  
Why do your hands, so often used for beating the evil out of criminals, so often gloved in blood, treat me so tenderly?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I love you, sorry for not sharing these sooner, I was/am a bit embarrassed.


End file.
